


Birds

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [50]
Category: Adventures of Priscilla Queen of the Desert (1994)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicia is entranced by the new feather dancers at the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds

Felicia stood in the wings after her number, watching the new feather dancers perform their highly choreographed piece of fluff. A total of eight glitterfied, spandexed, feathered tarts fluttered around the stage, waving the feathered fans that seemed to be an extension of their arms in time to the music. Their costumes were every color of the rainbow. Here and there, stray bits of feathers floated in the lights and the stage was dusted with glitter. 

They were dead sexy, each and every one of them. If Felicia didn’t know better, having been in the dressing room when they were assembling their avian ensemble, she’d have sworn they were girls pretending to be boys pretending to be girls, a la _Victor Victoria._ Sexy. Just Felicia’s type.

She had a costume that would go with their look. None of the birds wore white, so Felicia’s white corset, mini skirt and feathered cape would fit right in, would make her the center of attention. And the center of attention was always where Felicia Jollygoodfellow wanted to be. Caught up in the artistry of the act, she imagined herself at the center of the dancers, moving in and out, teasing, tantalizing, inviting.

As usual, her little fantasy quickly turned erotic. The dancers were there for her. Hands reached out to caress her as she flitted between them. She would lead them a merry chase before allowing them to capture her and bear her down to the planks of the stage. Eight delicious pairs of hands would caress her and stroke her legs through her fishnet stockings.

Bit by bit, they would take her costume from her in a sensuous striptease. Her cape, her shoes, her stockings, leaving her clad only in the white leather corset. The audience would be silent, watching in awe as the eight bird girls circled around her, the music still playing. One by one, they would stop their dance, long enough to take a turn at Felicia, held still and ready at the center of the stage. Eight gorgeous dancers, taking her, with everyone in the theater watching. Performance art, pornography, sex show, call it whatever, the name of it did not matter, so long as Felicia was at the center. 

Eyes closed, lost in the fantasy of being publicly gang banged, Felicia’s hand slid down the front of her costume to rub lightly at herself, pressing the heel of her hand to her bulging cock. The music tapered off and the audience applauded, startling her from her fantasy. She opened her eyes as the dancers scampered off the stage. The last three paused in the wings, pressing close to her as the lights dimmed and the next act took the stage. 

The blue bird, the one with a white-blonde wig and rhinestone studded eyebrows and cheek looked up and caught Felicia’s eye. “Hi, I’m Trudy,” she whispered very quietly. Trudy was standing quite close and smelled delicious. “This is Meg,” she tilted her head towards the golden hued bird girl. 

“I’m Pam,” the pink bird whispered, licking her lips and giving Felicia a long up and down look. “Fancy a drink with us?”

Felicia smiled broadly and backed up a few steps, coaxing the birds forward with a crooked finger. “I know just the place,” she whispered so as not to interrupt the performer on stage. Three birds in the hand was better than eight in her head. She could work with this, she could certainly work with this.

 

The End


End file.
